<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Thing You Do by LadyBrettAshley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707761">That Thing You Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrettAshley/pseuds/LadyBrettAshley'>LadyBrettAshley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben comes on Rey's chest, Ben's nose gets all up in there, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Cum shot, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Masturbation, No P in V Surprisingly enough, No y'all we're going IN, Non-negotiated voyerism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse cowgirl position, Rey likes it though, Roommates, Smut, Surprisingly soft ending, This isn't like she grabbed her vibrator and came, Very graphic descriptions of masturbation, Vibrators, guided masturbation, smut with feelings, vibrator play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrettAshley/pseuds/LadyBrettAshley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey can’t remember how or when this started.</p><p>All she knows is that she comes the hardest when she hears her roommate getting himself off through their shared wall.</p><p>From what she can hear (over her own dramatic noises), it’s the same for Ben.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Thing You Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’re neither clear nor descript<br/>
We kept it safe and slow<br/>
The quiet things that no one ever knows<br/>
-Brand New<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>From Rey’s perch on the countertop of their kitchen island, she has a clear view of her roommate putting away the last of the recently dried dishes. Though, he’s so big, he could probably be anywhere in their apartment and she’d have a clear view of him. And not big in a ‘he’s a dude, of course he’s big’ kind of way, but big in a ‘he’s so big, he needs a king-size bed even though he’s single’ kind of way.</p><p> </p><p>Her heels knock against the cabinet doors below as they chat about nothing in particular, wrapping up their conversation from earlier. Ben’s usually the first one home and as soon as Rey walks through the door, it’s non-stop chatter. About their days, the weather, their mutual friends, what they’re going to make for dinner that night...</p><p> </p><p>Typical roommate stuff. </p><p> </p><p>He slings the dish towel over the oven’s door handle and sighs overdramatically, glancing in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>Rey squirms. Looks directly at him. </p><p> </p><p>Ben raises an eyebrow. Retreats to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s bedroom is closer to the living room, so by the time he makes it to his own, their doors click closed simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart rate has sped up considerably since hopping down off the counter and she’s starting to feel warm, a little tingly even.</p><p> </p><p>Just two steps into her room, Rey strips her shirt, then unhooks her bra. She takes her small breasts in her hands, squeezes them gently at first. Pinches her nipples. Runs her hands up her chest and wraps them around her neck before rolling her head side to side.</p><p> </p><p>Through the thin wall, she hears Ben’s heavy belt clamor to the floor and she smirks. Takes pride in how naked he’s about to be. Feels a surge of arousal from how naked she’s about to be.</p><p> </p><p>The cool air stings her legs after she’s shucked her pants and she lets her panties fall from her hips as she spreads a towel out over her duvet. She never knows how long these sessions will take or how wet she’ll get. </p><p> </p><p>How much the sound of his grunts and groans one room over will make her drip.</p><p> </p><p>Rey crawls onto her bed and lays down on her back. Her legs stretch out. Pin-straight to start, toes pointed at the foot of the mattress with her pink vibrator next to her. She hopes it’s got enough juice to get her through tonight. </p><p> </p><p>She only remembers that she should probably charge it right before she’s about to get going.</p><p> </p><p>Through the wall, Rey hears Ben’s bed squeal under his weight. She pictures what he must look like: his massive frame taking up most of his bed, broad shoulders wider than his pillow, narrowing only slightly as his hand wraps around (what she assumes) to be his half-hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>The breath that escapes her mouth is quick and desperate as she feels herself up; her delicate fingertips barely graze her tight stomach, middle finger skimming her bellybutton. She traces her sides lightly and shivers from the barely-there contact. </p><p> </p><p>Ben clears his throat like he always does, and the deep tones of his unique voice peak through his small cough. Her hands are on her tits, squeezing, massaging. A whimper escapes her mouth and it’s probably too quiet for him to hear, but she’ll work her way up. She always does.</p><p> </p><p>She pinches both nipples until they’ve hardened. Until it hurts a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” she gasps and she knows he heard that, because a rather loud exhale floats through the air vent directly above her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s left hand remains on her breast as her right hand glides down the center of her body. Fingertips tickle the tops of her thighs until she spreads her legs wide, brings her heels to her ass, and allows her fingers to find her center. Using just her middle finger to start, she slides it through her folds, between her inner and outer labia. She teases her hole. With a sigh, she collects some of the wetness she finds and drags it up to her clit, rubbing slow circles- just two or three, enough to eake out a couple of louder moans for him.</p><p> </p><p>It always takes her a little longer to warm up. He’s okay with it. Knows she likes to tease, to touch, to tickle--to really make her cunt ache before she gives herself relief. She’s feeling a little impatient tonight, however. Skips the one-finger insert, and goes straight for two, thrusts both her middle and pointer finger inside in one slick motion. </p><p> </p><p>Rey gasps. Ben grunts back.</p><p> </p><p>The heel of her hand rubs against her clit as she pumps her fingers in and out, turning up the drama and the volume on her noises. Makes them a little bigger, louder, more forceful than they’d be if she were truly alone. It feels a bit like a performance and performing for him makes her wetter than she ever gets by herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh,” Rey moans loudly. </p><p> </p><p>So Ben can hear her.</p><p> </p><p>Her reward comes seconds later, when she hears the repeated slaps of his own efforts. She imagines how big he must be. Quick math tells her that between his general size and the faint outline of his dick that she can occasionally decipher beneath his plaid pajama pants, Ben Solo is enormous. </p><p> </p><p>But that is a moot point because Ben is her best friend and roommate. It would be wrong if they did anything more than this-- if they saw each other naked, or tasted each other’s cum, or dug fingertips into one another while an orgasm takes over. </p><p> </p><p>This is sacred and unspoken. It could be coincidence that they happen to masturbate at the same time on the same days. It’s not her fault if the mood struck them simultaneously. And she can’t help it that the already thin walls in this apartment feature an air vent connecting their rooms high above their beds, amplifying every noise she makes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” she hears through the wall as his clapping increases in speed and fervor, and Rey’s hand is suddenly insufficient. </p><p> </p><p>She holds the power button down until her thin pink toy springs to life before clicking the intensity button three times, kicking it up a notch before pressing it directly to her clit. </p><p> </p><p>She’d tortured herself enough tonight and Ben is being particularly loud through the wall, his grunts and groans escalating into something more than she can continue to resist. She wishes she could trap his noises and install them into her toy to drown out the soundtrack of buzzing that accompanies her pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohh,” she moans loudly as she rubs the vibrator back and forth against her clit, spreading the sensation, succumbing slightly to the pleasure. “Ohh, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he repeats.</p><p> </p><p>Her rendering of the word is whinier, needier, more desperate, while his version is harsher, sharper, more intense.</p><p> </p><p>Rey can so easily picture him on top of her, her legs spread like they are now, probably even further to accommodate his body, with his chest pressed to hers, and pelvis grinding against her so he can stimulate her clit while he thrusts into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah,” she breathes, her hand dancing with her vibrator, windshield wiper motions ablaze on her clit. “I’m… I’m close,” she nearly shouts. </p><p> </p><p>The noises are never fake, never forced. But after years of trying to be quiet for roommates, she’s used to the hum of the vibrator being the only noise in the room. Rey’s not even sure how or when this started, but the relief of not having to worry about secrecy, coupled with the thrill of being overheard always makes her come the hardest. And from what she can hear over her own dramatic noises, it’s the same for Ben.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m close too, baby,” he whines, and fuck, what she would give to have Ben Solo call her ‘baby.’ Maybe in a strange way, he was. She can only assume before her, he had to be quiet with roommates, too. </p><p> </p><p>The dull laugh track playing in the background of a rerun of ‘Friends’ and busy fingers under the comforter just in case someone barged in.</p><p> </p><p>When she repositions the pink wand, her eyes screw shut and in her mind, Ben flips them so she’s on top, cock still hard and full of blood, ready to impale her, fuck her, hurt her a little bit. He’s warm, and heavy, and hard as she rides him.</p><p> </p><p>A grunt of Ben’s floats through the air vent and nosedives straight into her center, a surge of arousal forcing her legs to jolt, shake, jerk. Her building orgasm topples from the impact, her shoulders lifting off the bed. “Ahh… I’m… fuck, I’m… ohh, God, yes. YES!” she cries out, vibrator buzzing against her as she thrusts her hips into it, riding out the continuously crashing waves.</p><p> </p><p>She lifts the toy a bit, turns the intensity down and lets it flirt with the side of her clit while she comes down. And she focuses on Ben’s brutal pace through the wall, his palm wrapped around his cock, the distinct sound of his pinky finger and the outside of his hand hitting the abused skin of his pubic area until he grunts, then groans. </p><p> </p><p>Rey sits up in a puddle of her own arousal and imagines he’s still lying down as his breaths regulate, his chest and stomach covered in his own cum that he’ll wipe off with his dirty shirt before slipping into the shower to wash his sweat and her stollen whimpers down the drain. </p><p> </p><p>When Rey takes her shower, she situates herself in the corner, detachable showerhead in her hand and gets herself off again with medium-high water pressure. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t scream in the shower. These orgasms are hers.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For Rey, the following work day measures eight hours but somehow feels simultaneously like 10 minutes and 10 months. She sighs as the glorious smells of Ben’s cooking fill the building’s hallway, and she knows he’s cooking something good. It’s a shame she won’t get to enjoy it tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“I made way too much eggplant parmesan,” he says without greeting her as soon as she steps in the front door. “So dinner’s figured out for you already.”</p><p> </p><p>He tosses a smile over his shoulder and she sighs. “Yeah, it is. I have a date tonight, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben spins at this, eyes wide, giving her his full attention. “A date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Jannah from work set me up. Says we have the same sense of humor or something? I don’t know. I’m just exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>He hums, returning to his dish. “Maybe you should cancel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I thought about it, but I haven’t been taken out in forever, so it might be kinda nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Without looking at her, Ben asks, “are you gonna go home with him?” Rey’s silent for a second too long and he continues, “I mean, it’s the first date, so probably not, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… I mean-”</p><p> </p><p>“Or are you gonna bring him back here?” Ben asks. “Cause I was gonna go for a run early tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” Rey laughs. “Chill, okay, I don’t know what’s gonna happen. Either way I’ll let you know. Or I’ll put a scrunchie on my door if something’s going down, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey supposes Ben has reason to be concerned. Considering how clearly they can hear each other on their own, she can only imagine how sharply he would be able to hear her if she’s with someone else. </p><p> </p><p>After retreating to her room, she changes into nothing too spectacular. Just a little black dress and some black heels. She smudges the eyeliner already sketched beneath her eyes and applies some pink lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>The microwave clock tells her it’s 6:36pm when she exits her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not here, is he?” Rey asks Ben as he pours a glass of red wine. He looks around dramatically in a ‘well, do you see him’ fashion and then back at her. She rolls her eyes. “He was supposed to be here at six-thirty, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, he’s late?” Ben asks as her phone vibrates in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s here now,” Rey says, holding up her phone. “See you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not coming to the door?” Ben asks. “Guess that means he didn’t bring you flowers either.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey snorts at that. “Are you okay, Ben? Rough day?”</p><p> </p><p>He swallows and nods. “Yeah. Sorry. Have a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>And she does. </p><p> </p><p>Have a good time, that is. Snap is perfectly pleasant. He apologizes profusely for running late, makes her laugh, orders three out of the five desserts on the menu while she’s in the bathroom so she can sample all of them, and then takes her out for a post-dinner cocktail. </p><p> </p><p>All-in-all, a great evening. </p><p> </p><p>Outside of Rey’s apartment complex, Snap puts the car in park. When she thanks him, she tells him she had a lovely time, and he places his hand on her thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Snap,” she tells him, covering his hand with hers in a gentle squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>He appears defeated that she doesn’t invite him upstairs, but recovers quickly enough. “When can I see you again?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, text me,” Rey says, opening her door and slipping one leg out.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight,” he says, leaning toward her too quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight,” she agrees, and she’s got the car door shut before she imagines he even realizes it.</p><p> </p><p>Her heels click on the tile staircase as she makes her way to her apartment. Ben’s sitting in the living room when she enters. His eyes are narrow, gaze heavy when he realizes she’s alone. He doesn’t say anything, just watches her walk toward her bedroom. She raises her eyebrows and before she slips inside, she hears Ben turn off the tv.</p><p> </p><p>Her dress is on the floor by the time his bedroom door clicks shut. Rey runs her hands up and down her body, squeezes her breasts, twists her ankle to loosen her stiletto, but thinks better of it.</p><p> </p><p>Regrettably, her black lace ‘date night’ thong hits the floor seconds before she hears Ben clear his throat. He’s already ready, and she’s not even on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Must have been a rough day. </p><p> </p><p>She makes sure the mattress squeaks under her weight as she reaches for her vibrator. Rey lies on her back, lifts one leg in the air, observes how her feet look in her black stilettos. She points her toe, feeling so sexy in those shoes, and drops it back to the mattress. She strokes whatever skin she can reach- inner thighs, knees, stomach, hip bones.</p><p> </p><p>The other side of the wall is quiet. Is he waiting for her? She probably should have told him to get started; she’s already a little pent up from her date. Still, she clicks her vibrator on, increases the speed a bit and presses it between her legs, runs it up and along her outer folds, teasing herself, building that feeling. </p><p> </p><p>A sharp inhale floats from the air vent above her bed and she knows Ben has started, knows he’s likely starting slow as well, palming himself, pumping noncommittally, just working his way up.</p><p> </p><p>She spreads her legs a little wider, pinches her nipple, rocks into her vibrator and moans loudly. It’s deep and low to start, her pitch increasing until she ends on an upper inflection as though she’s asking a question and Ben’s groan through the wall is the only appropriate answer.</p><p> </p><p>He’s more vocal tonight than usual, grunting, almost angry, aggressive, as though he’s trying to beat a terrible day out of him. Maybe he is.</p><p> </p><p>She imagines how he’d look crawling over her, with her head dangling off the edge of the bed, hair cascading down the side of the duvet. How she’d close her eyes, let her senses take over, let the lack of oxygen to her brain heighten her pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Rey wraps her free hand around her own neck, squeezes the sides. A mangled cry escapes from her throat and she manages, “I’m close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Ben calls through the wall. He’s probably not. </p><p> </p><p>Rey squeezes the sides of her neck a little harder, can feel her pulse in her fingertips as she sucks in a breath of air, her orgasm so close, she holds the toy where she needs it and then…</p><p> </p><p>She feels it stop before the buzzing silences and Rey cries out, “No! No, no, fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>She smacks the toy, presses the power button repeatedly, bangs it against the mattress all to no avail. It is officially dead.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!” she screams, drops the toy next to her and carries on with her hand. The stimulation is so different, and not quite enough, and she knows she’s further away from reaching her peak now. She hikes one leg up, presses her thigh to her chest and points her toe, the shadow of her stiletto shakes on the wall with her muscles so desperate for release. “Ughhh,” she groans as she swipes furiously at her clit, windshield wiper motions, closes her eyes, imagines Ben’s fingers instead of her own when the sound of her door unsticking from the frame echoes through her room.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s eyes shoot open and between her bent leg spread on the mattress, and her floating calf, she sees Ben, his naked chest taking up most of the doorway, broad shoulders grazing the frame. She doesn’t stop as he steps into her room, looks down at her with his heavy cock in hand, still pumping.</p><p> </p><p>“Vibrator died,” she breathes casually, as though she’d discovered they're out of milk. She continues swiping furiously, and with him watching her like this, she’s suddenly closer than she’d been all night.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard,” he says, his eyes scan her body as he stands next to the bed, takes in her hand wrapped around her own throat, watches her small tits jiggle with her motions, is taken by her glistening cunt completely on display, spread wide open, empty and desperate to be filled.</p><p> </p><p>Her back arches and her teeth sandwich her bottom lip, but she keeps her eyes on him, really takes in how much of his cock juts out from his closed fist when his pinky finger is buried in the dark hair at the base.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh,” she whimpers quietly, because she doesn’t have to be loud when he’s standing two feet from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Put your middle finger inside,” he commands, pumping his dick slowly, lazily. As though she’s his entertainment and he’s just there.</p><p> </p><p>“But…” she whines, her back arching again. “I’m so close, Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he says, his hand jerking a bit at her words. His eyes are actual daggers, slicing her open. All of the parts of her he’s not allowed to see. “Just do it for me, baby. One finger. The middle one.”</p><p> </p><p>She abandons her clit swiftly, and drenches her middle finger. </p><p> </p><p>“Add a second.”</p><p> </p><p>She does.</p><p> </p><p>“Pump them along with me.”</p><p> </p><p>She copies his rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand falls from her chest to the comforter and she grips it roughly, the fabric spilling from between her fingers as she waits for further instruction. </p><p> </p><p>“Hand on your tits,” he says. “Pinch your nipple.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s hand snakes from her throat down her sternum and between her breasts. It dips into the grooves of her ribs before she wraps her breast in her palm and fingers, squeezing it until it hurts. Ben groans as though he feels the pain and when she pinches her hard, aching nipple between her thumb and forefinger, she moans. Looks down over his body at his wide shoulders that would no doubt split her in two if he were to crawl between her legs, slip his tongue inside of her.</p><p><br/>
The thought sends a surge of arousal through her and she moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yourself harder, baby,” he says. “Add a third finger.”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, her ring finger joins the other two, and it throws her rhythm off temporarily as she adjusts to the stretch. Looking at Ben’s fingers, she can only imagine how three of <em> those </em>digits would feel inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>She nearly screams. Her hovering leg falls to the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Those damn heels, Rey. Fuck. Do you always wear them when we do this?”</p><p> </p><p>When <em> we </em>do this.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow his acknowledgement of it all forces another loud moan out of her, and she’s not trying to be loud for anyone this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben. Please,” she whines.</p><p> </p><p>He must be close because he slows his hand, tugs his balls away from his body with the other and just looks at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch your clit,” he tells her and Rey’s fingers fly out of her so fast, she spills a measurable amount of arousal onto her sheets in the process. “Wait,” he says before she can give her throbbing nub relief. “Clean them off first.”</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, Rey maintains eye contact as she lifts her hand to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“One by one,” Ben adds. </p><p> </p><p>Rey feels tears in the corners of her eyes, she’s so desperate to come. Now on the precipice twice and being denied, her body is nearly convulsing as she takes her pointer finger into her mouth. Her knuckle nudges her lips before she pulls it out slowly, sucking on the top, swirling her tongue around it while Ben watches.</p><p> </p><p>He’s breathing so heavily, his exhales are nearly expanding the walls of her bedroom and his hand is still, resting at the base of his cock as she pulls the finger out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Lick the next one,” he commands. “I want to see your tongue on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh,” Rey cries, closing her legs so she can attempt to rub her thighs together, attempt any friction possible as her cunt clenches and her clit aches and- fuck, she needs to come so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Her tongue pokes out, starts at the base of her middle finger and licks straight up the inside, taking the tip between her lips and sucking.</p><p> </p><p>Ben groans, his hand resuming. Her eyes drop to watch him pump once, twice, then he stops, rubs his thumb over the tip, drenches the head in more precum.</p><p> </p><p>She makes eye contact, looks up at him through her forest of lashes and licks back down the top of her finger, over the first knuckle, then the second, cleaning her juices off.</p><p> </p><p>She waits for instructions on what to do with her third dripping finger and as Ben realizes this, his entire body lurches forward when he thrusts into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so good,” he tells her. “Clean the other one off on your tits.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, she smears her slick on the soft skin between her breasts, dragging her finger down, then back up and over one, the sides of her finger painting a thin sheen over the small mounds.</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyes watch the movement of her finger like a cat waiting to pounce and she thinks if she could just rub her thighs together even a smidge harder, that she would come.</p><p> </p><p>Rey swirls the tip of her finger around her nipple, and then over it.</p><p> </p><p>Ben tugs his balls away from his body again.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she begs. “Ben, please let me come.”</p><p> </p><p>She’s not even sure how she got to this point, at the mercy of his command, begging to come. But she’s feeling desperate and more than a little bold, so without his permission, she spreads her legs again, puts her dripping pussy on display for him, shows him how she’s leaking down the underside of her ass cheeks, and prays he takes pity on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me,” he says simply and she doesn’t even bother licking her fingers, knowing how drenched her entire sex is.</p><p> </p><p>This time, the build is already there, just desperate for release.</p><p> </p><p>So as soon as she starts rubbing, she looks at him, and oh god, the way he’s looking at her. If he asks, she’ll let him fuck her. If he wants to, she’ll let him crawl on top of her, shove his dick inside of her and touch her clit <em> for </em>her until she finishes. </p><p> </p><p>That thought. That’s the one that pushes her over--the idea that his thick fingers would even fit anywhere near her throbbing cunt. The way <em> he </em> would feel her clit swell. Because he’s heard her and now he’s seeing her, and Rey’s orgasm is a fairytale ending of what it would be like to be touched, licked, <em> fucked </em> by him.</p><p> </p><p>And the feeling is small. At first. The first several seconds are more intense than that final incline as her clit swells and hardens beneath her fingers, and then involuntary squeaks are falling out of her mouth, and suddenly more of her juices are gushing out, and then… and <em> then- </em></p><p> </p><p>it’s all at once, like being champagne drunk, or falling in love at first sight, when her body explodes in pleasure, spine curling in on itself, her mouth open so wide, it hurts. Her leg involuntarily kicks out and her heel gets caught on the duvet, the sound of fabric tearing hardly audible over Rey’s prolonged moan as the tone of her voice falls in and out with each new burst and jolt of bliss that shoots through her body. Her ears ring and everything sounds quiet, muffled even.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand slows, legs still twitching, and it’s not until Ben says her name for a second time that she looks at him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” he gasps out. He’s watching her as her eyes flutter open, her unmoving fingers covering only part of her still dripping cunt. “Can I come on you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah.” She pulls her hand away, lifts her shaking, uneasy arms above her head and offers her body, a canvas for him to decorate, annihilate, ruin.</p><p> </p><p>His pumps match his steps and Rey’s not even sure where she is anymore. His body is throwing her into sensory overload and watching his <em> massive </em> hand pump his quite frankly, even more massive <em> cock </em> is making her cunt so jealous, she wants to scream.</p><p> </p><p>But then he’s pumping, and groaning as he leans over the bed, hovering over her, plants his right hand on the mattress to her left and blocks the ceiling as his pecs fill her view. His hand is pumping, jerking, working until his face contorts and he aims at her chest. With a groan, the first rope of cum shoots out of him, hits her in the valley between her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Rey can’t help it; she’s not even being touched but the thought, the sensation of his hot spend splashing against her tits and officially ruining their friendship causes her back to arch up off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He groans as a downward pump of his hand seemingly causes even more to shoot out of his thick cockhead, claiming her, drenching her tits in his creamy cum.</p><p> </p><p>Ben doesn’t move. At first. Just lets his eyes fall shut as his chin drops to his chest. His hair falls into his eyes and Rey wants to brush it away, but she’s not sure she’s allowed to. She’s not sure <em> what </em> she’s allowed to do at this point, but his softening cock in his hand and his wasted cum on her chest makes her wish that all of it was inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes, looks at her, and oh, fuck.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Before, they didn’t have to mention a thing. They could pretend it was all a coincidence. Two friends who happen to masturbate at similar times and happen to share a wall, but <em> this </em>. </p><p> </p><p>When he takes his fingers and smears it over her chest, touching her for the sole purpose to cover her in his cum like she’s his. Spreading himself around and over her rock-hard nipples, mixing it with her own juices that he’d made her wipe there earlier, pressing it into her skin like a brand. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, <em> this </em>definitely ruins the friendship.</p><p> </p><p>She breathes heavily because she’s not sure how she would look at him if she wasn’t. And he plants his cum-covered hand on her duvet to steady himself as he stands and she hates that she didn’t get to brush his hair out of his face, hold it back so he can crawl between her legs and shove his tongue inside of her, but she’s not sure where this moment will end, so she lies and waits until he tells her he’ll be right back and returns in boxers with a towel to clean her up.</p><p> </p><p>After she thanks him for taking care of her, he’s gone without another word and Rey rolls over, swipes her finger over the cum seeping into her duvet, and pops it into her mouth.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, he greets her like he didn’t come on her tits the night before, or see her cunt spread so wide open, he could have taken it any way he wanted in a half a step.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks she’s fine with what transpired but she can’t believe her frantic, awkward, stutters-when-he-sees-her-in-booty-shorts roommate even had the courage to barge into her room, dick in hand, and not only watch her come, but ask if he could finish on her.</p><p> </p><p>But, god, the thought of how good he looked, his thick cock attached to his hard body, and for as big as his hands are, unable to encase his entire length. A surge of arousal so powerful rakes through her center at the thought, she feels it in her right <em> thigh </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It nearly takes her out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. What was your question?” Rey asks.</p><p> </p><p>Ben smirks. “I didn’t ask you a question, I just said ‘Happy Friday.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Yeah, happy Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to make you a to go cup of cum? I made too much this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ben holds up his French press and cocks his head to the side. “Coffee? I made way too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Jesus.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… sure, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey watches his hand as he grabs the handle of his French press, how his fingers are so thick, his pinky doesn’t even fit within the confines of the grip. She tries not to moan at the thought that Ben’s dick is bigger than his French press, but when he starts pouring silky vanilla creamer into her tumbler, she whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a busy day today?” he asks, pressing the lid onto the mug.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh…” Yeah, she’s got a really busy day. A day full of rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the pressure on her clit as she fails to push the images of her riding her roommate out of her mind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey beats Ben home that evening, and as much as she wants to wait for him, she just <em> can’t </em>. She nearly locked herself in a bathroom stall at work to get herself off, but managed to hold out, so she starts stripping as soon as she walks through the front door on her way to her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>And <em> shit, </em> she can’t even <em> believe </em>she forgot to charge her vibrator again. Rey digs through her drawer, finds her old battery-operated bullet vibrator that a friend had gifted her as a joke, and it’s going to have to do tonight because she’s certain she’ll never come on her fingers again as hard as she did with Ben telling her what to do, watching her, getting himself off to the sight of her.</p><p> </p><p><em> Jesus </em> . <em> Fuck. </em></p><p> </p><p>Rey pops the batteries out of her tv remove, slips them into the bullet. She twists the base and it springs to life in her hand. <em> Thank god. </em></p><p> </p><p>She lies back, legs spread, attempts to avoid the tear she’d made in her duvet the night before and skips the teasing. She’s never needed to come so desperately in her life for what feels like, no real reason at all.</p><p> </p><p>The vibrator is pleasantly strong against her aching clit. Her nub absorbs all of the shockwaves the bullet inflicts upon it and just as she bites her lip to focus on herself, get lost in the feeling, her bedroom door slams open.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck this,” Ben says, crossing the threshold while tugging his shirt over his head. It hits her bedroom floor seconds before he kicks his shoes off.</p><p> </p><p>She’s too shocked to move her hand away as he removes his pants, and she hears his belt clunk to the floor first-hand.</p><p> </p><p>He’s already rock hard when he settles on his stomach between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” she whisper-warns, but it’s an empty threat. And he must know that because he wraps his massive hand around her wrist, stops her motions and takes the bullet from between her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Show me how to use this on you,” he says. </p><p> </p><p>Rey inhales, takes his hand in hers, and lays the vibrator flat against her clit. She reaches for his other, and positions his hand on her- his fingers stretching toward her navel, his thumb at the very top of her hood. When he pulls it back, she cries out, and he lifts the vibrator off of her. </p><p> </p><p>“So good,” she tells him, so he places it down again and she moans, a little softer this time, so as not to scare him, but really, with his hands on her, and that vibrator absolutely wreaking havoc on her system, she’s sure to explode any second now.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Ben just watches her, he plays with patterns- circles, lines, gentle jabs. He experimentally dips it inside of her and pleasures her clit with the thumb already resting there. His eyes waver from her face to her cunt, and every time he moves and she moans or sighs or gasps, he looks at her like it’s the most unbelievable thing he’s ever seen- that he’s the one doing this to her by proxy of her toy.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, your pussy is so perfect, Rey,” he tells her, slowly lowering his head. “Haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” He’s moved the vibrator to the side, his mouth is level with her sex now, she can see just the bridge of his nose and his eyes over her her body, can feel his hot breath on her dripping core, the tip of his nose nudging the tip of her clit. “Bet you taste amazing. No way a pussy this perfect doesn’t.” His thumb slides down to her soaked hole and presses, but doesn’t enter. The thick digit teasing against her draws a squelch that she might have blushed at if she wasn’t so desperate. “You’re so damn wet… so wet last night, fuck, what I could do this pussy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” Rey moans, canting her hips toward his face. He nudges her clit with his nose again, <em> presses </em> it into her, lets it slide off the side of her sensitive nub and coats the tip and bridge of his nose in her wetness. “Yes!” When he shakes his head from side to side in quick succession, his nose swipes back and forth on her, copying the way he watched her fingers last night, and she can’t believe what his nose is <em> doing </em> to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I could fucking <em> destroy </em>you, Rey,” he says, pressing his thumb in slightly. He stretches her opening when he pushes it deeper. “Absolutely wreck you.” </p><p> </p><p>Some of her own cum drips out of her, around his thumb, and down his hand, and before she can look at him again, he’s licking it up, then lets his tongue continue north until it’s on her clit. He points his tongue, flicks out at it a few times, draws a long moan out of her and then he places the vibrator against her clit again, drops his tongue and fills her hole as best he can.</p><p> </p><p>Rey nearly thrashes off the bed from the stimulation: Ben’s tongue deep inside of her, Ben’s nose applying pressure against her swollen labia, Ben’s hand holding that vibrator against her clit, Ben <em> everywhere </em> . It’s mere <em> seconds </em>before she’s writhing under his touch, shaking, thrashing, screaming while she comes on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She has to push his vibrator-wielding hand away from her overstimulated clit, but his tongue continues lapping at her, consuming every drop leaking out of her puffy pussy that she created for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmphh, Rey,” he groans into her cunt as he slows his tongue. Ben drags the entire bridge of his nose slowly along the length of her clit and then back down her with the tip. As though he doesn’t want to stop, as though he would eat her out for hours if she’d let him, as though she is the sweetest fruit he’d ever tasted and stopping now might just… kill him.</p><p> </p><p>Rey floats back down to the bed, looks over her lean body at him and lets out a chuckle. She runs her hand through his hair and she realizes this is the first time she’s touching him, <em> really </em>touching him, in a way she wouldn’t do as a friend, in a way she wouldn’t do if she was laughing at his joke and tapping his bicep or grabbing his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers close around his silky locks and tug his head up. Ben peers up at her over her mound, wide-eyed, and smug-lipped, knowing what he’d accomplished here in her bed. Rey leans up and so does Ben, sits back on his knees as she reaches for him, wraps her tiny hand around his thick cock and pumps.</p><p> </p><p>She watches him use his palm to wipe her juices off of his mouth and chin and she removes her hand so he can coat his length in her. Rey’s hand is back on him a second later, pumping, squeezing, working. She drenches her palm in her own arousal by proxy of his dick, and she wants him in her mouth, but fuck… this angle. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben, lay back,” Rey says and without hesitation or question, he flops back, his head at the foot of the bed, legs kicked out straight from under him, toes diving into her decorative pillows. </p><p> </p><p>Rey licks her lips as she gets into position, gulps at the size of his leaking cock curled up toward his belly, and takes him in her hand. He groans this time, as she tilts him up and slips the tip between her lips, swirls her tongue around and into the seam, relishes in the precum that’s found its way onto her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>God, the noises he’s making at her mercy are so much sexier than the ones she hears through the wall. So much clearer, so much rawer. Ben tangles a hand through her hair, brushes all of it over one side, and keeps his hand on the back of her head as she bobs and hums while he fills her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Between Rey’s legs, her unfilled hole <em> throbs </em>, Ben’s thumb and tongue not nearly enough to satiate her here tonight. She uses one hand as an extension of her mouth as she sucks, licks, fucks him with her mouth, and slips her other hand between her legs, rubs her clit, desperate and more than ready for another release.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, let me touch you,” Ben begs, straining to watch her do it herself.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls up so he falls out of her mouth with a pop and sits up with enough force to throw her leg over his body, straddling him so she’s facing his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. Rey. Oh my god,” Ben moans as he takes her ass in his grip, one cheek in each hand as she lowers her center so that her drenched core rests on him, his cock between her lips. She slides back and forth, dragging her slick along the underside of his curved dick the way she dreams of licking her tongue along the seam of his pouty lips, slowly at first as Ben massages the globes of her ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this-” she starts to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he immediately says. “Yes, Rey, don’t stop.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinds on him, tilting her ass back so her clit rubs directly on the hardest, largest cock she’s ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>Rey nods, and remembers he can’t see her face; she can’t see his.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers latch onto his hard, muscular thigh, his thick leg hair coarse beneath her fingertips, and rocks her lower half against him, his dick now soaked between her folds.</p><p> </p><p>She lets Ben control her hips, rubbing her along the length of him faster and faster until he stiffens, groans, and then works her hard, using her body, her heat, her wetness <em> exactly </em> how he needs it until he comes on his stomach and chest. </p><p> </p><p>He’s panting behind her and she knows he must be exhausted, but ugh… if she could just come again. His cock is probably too sensitive for her to keep rubbing herself on him, and before she can figure an alternate solution, Ben tugs on her elbow so she falls back onto his chest. His softening cock is somewhere between her ass cheeks, and he’s got one hand on her breast, the other dragging his fingertips through the cum on his stomach before he brings it to her cunt, stuffs two of his semen-coated fingers inside of her, and rubs her clit with the heel of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me, Rey,” he begs. “Please, I wanna feel you come on my fingers. You’re so perfect, baby, so amazing. Wanna feel you.”</p><p> </p><p>He pinches her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and pumps his fingers in and out of her. Rey focuses on the bone beneath his thumb against her clit, the massive, hard body beneath hers and her back arches up off of him as her orgasm rolls up from her swollen, sensitive clit, rakes through her body, and she wonders if Ben can feel it too, somehow, because he’s groaning in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Her walls clench around him, suck his fingers deeper inside of her, and contract around them as her breathing regulates.</p><p> </p><p>Pulse.</p><p> </p><p>Pulse.</p><p> </p><p>Every time her cunt convulses around Ben’s fingers, he groans, plants a kiss to her shoulder, or ear, or anywhere on the side of her jaw he can reach. Rey tilts her head back to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>Ben eases his fingers out of her and she sighs, their faces are so close, she’s breathing in his exhales and she’s giving back her own sweaty, misty, sated breaths. And before she has to make a decision about the proximity of their mouths and what it all means and what happens next, she sits up.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey.” Ben grabs her arm. “Don’t go out with that guy again.”</p><p> </p><p>Where did <em> that </em> come from? <em> That’s </em>what he’s thinking about now? </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Rey asks.</p><p> </p><p>She dismounts, swings her leg over his and sits back on her haunches at his side. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, <em> please </em> ,” The tone of Ben’s voice is destroyed. He’s distraught as he strokes her thigh with the backs of his knuckles and looks into her eyes <em> . </em>“Please don’t go out with him again. Or anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>He’s silent. As though he’s waiting for realization to cross her features. When it doesn’t, Ben sighs. “Rey… you know why.”</p><p> </p><p>He grabs her elbow and pulls her down next to him, her naked body pressed mostly against his side. Rey scans his face, takes in his pleading eyes, and long nose, his plush lips, swollen from his work between her legs, and his strong jaw nearly quivering in anticipation as he waits for a response.</p><p> </p><p>Ben cups the side of her face with one hand, her jaw resting on his pinky finger like a hammock.</p><p> </p><p>When Rey leans into his touch, he asks, “Can I kiss you?” </p><p> </p><p>And though it seems a little silly considering everything they’d done together tonight, last night, and dozens of nights before that, even through a wall--still, she feels her cheeks flush.</p><p> </p><p>Rey wonders if he can feel the blooming warmth beneath his thumb as he strokes the apple of her cheek. She tentatively nods, and he leans up to plant a gentle kiss to her mouth. His lips are so soft, and so big. Rey almost needs to adjust to accommodate them and before she can, it’s over. </p><p> </p><p>So sweet, so chaste. Too short. </p><p> </p><p>Now Ben’s blushing nervously, and a giggle escapes her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s still smiling when she says, “I won’t.” His fingertips are running a marathon along her naked abdomen. “Go out with him, I mean. Or anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“No?” he asks, mouthing at her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Only you.” She hums contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>That ‘hmm’ quickly turns into a moan as Ben tightens his grip around her and she leans in for a second kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well. There's that. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. I would love to know your thoughts!</p><p>Thank you to my lovely beta, <a href="https://twitter.com/hereforthefic">Meg</a> who knows what I mean even when I don't.</p><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/UHadMeAt_Reylo">Twitter</a> if you wanna say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>